Getting Started
This section will help you get started playing Wizardry Online! 'Downloading and Installing the Game' This game is for Windows only, so the file you will download will be an executable. Save or Run the file. If you Save it, click Run once it has downloaded. The Wizardry Online LaunchPad will then install. You will need to enter in your Station Account username and password to patch the client. Once it's finished downloading, the Play button will turn green. 'Starting the Game' Coming from a new install that's fully patched, click the "Play" button on the LaunchPad. Otherwise, double click on the Wizardry Online icon that was placed on your desktop during the install. Then click the Play button. Once the game has loaded, there will be a few things that come up on the screen like some logos and a cinematic. You can keep pressing the "ESC" key on your keyboard to fast forward through them. Then you'll get to a screen that has a hallway, the Wizardry Online logo, and a Start/Exit button. Click the Start button to begin playing the game! Next, you will choose a World (server). For Beta, only TestWorld is available. Click the OK button to proceed. After this, you'll be asked to create a Soul. 'Soul Creation' 'About Souls' Each account can have up to two Souls. Each Soul can then occupy up to five characters. Currently, the first three characters are free and the other two will later be purchasable with Station Cash. More information about Souls can be found here. 'Soul Name' Your Soul Name is the name for your account. It will function like a last name for a set of your characters, and they share that soul. The name can only be between 2 - 8 characters long. The Soul information, such as your progression of main story and commitment of crime (theft or PK (player kill)) will be transferred to all characters you make, even when you lose one via Permadeath. : ''*Culture Note: Wizardry Online was originally a Japanese game. In Japanese culture, a person's surname/last name comes before their first name. Thus if your name were John Smith, it would be Smith John in the game. So when you pick your soul name it will appear before your character's first name. This only applies to the Japanese version of the game. In the English version, your name would appear as John Smith.'' Click the Create Soul button. From here you will be asked to create a Soul Password. 'Creating a Soul Password' You must create a 4 - 6 digit numerical password to be associated with your Soul on your account. Make sure that it is something easy for you to remember but difficult for others to guess. It's an additional safeguard for your account. The number input is different than you may be used to seeing. It is scrambled. This is on purpose and will change each time you log in. In fact, it will ask you to confirm the password again. IT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE THAT IF YOU LOSE THIS, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LOG INTO YOUR CHARACTERS. DO NOT LOSE THIS PASSWORD! When you have finished, click the OK button to continue on to the Character Select screen. 'Character Creation' At the Character Select screen, click on the (Create New) button. Do note that on free accounts, only three characters are allotted. More will be purchasable through various means later on. Once you've selected (Create New), click the OK button. 'Races' The next screen you will see is the Race Screen. There are a variety of different races to choose from including the Human, Elf, Dwarf (male only), Gnome (female only), and Porkul. Each race has unique starting stats, so some are better suited for certain classes than others. With the exception of the Dwarves/Gnomes, there are no stat differences between genders. There are different animations and animation speed between races and genders.While the dwarf hits vertically with an 2H weapon a human attacks with a vertical and a horizontal combo. Dwarfs and Porkuls attack faster with a dagger but slower with other weapons than other races. Select the combination that you wish for your character, including its race and gender. When you are finished, click the OK button. Each Race has Racial Abilities that can go into Custom Slots once a character has reached Clvl 30 and acquired the items necessary for them to be acquired. 'Human' *Humans are suitable for all classes. Of all the races, they are the most balanced. *Base Stats: HP: 60, MP: 20 *STR: 8, VIT: 7, DEX: 7, AGI: 6, INT: 8, PIE: 5, LUC: 8 'Elf' *Elves tend to orient towards magical classes due to their high intelligence and piety. On the other hand, their power and vitability are low, making them ill suited to the Fighter class. *Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 30 *STR: 6, VIT: 5, DEX: 8, AGI: 8, INT: 10, PIE: 8, LUC: 4 'Dwarf (Male-Only)' *Their durable bodies and impressive strength make Dwarves the ideal Fighters. In addition, their piety makes them suited to play Priest classes as well. *Base Stats: HP: 80, MP: 15 *STR: 9, VIT: 8, DEX: 8, AGI: 4, INT: 5, PIE: 9, LUC: 5 'Gnome (Female-Only)' *Bound in piety, Gnomes excel at the Priest class. However, their physical strength and vitality makes them equally suited to join the Fighter class as well. *Base Stats: HP: 70, MP: 25 *STR: 7, VIT: 7, DEX: 4, AGI: 7, INT: 6, PIE: 10, LUC: 6 'Porkul' *Fast and lucky, Porkuls are great at the Thief class. Due to their low ability scores though it's often tough for them to be successful in other classes. *Base Stats: HP: 50, MP: 20 *STR: 5, VIT: 6, DEX: 9, AGI: 12, INT: 7, PIE: 7, LUC: 15 'Bonus Points' When making a character, the game will randomly allot you a certain amount of "Bonus Points." These points allow you to raise your character's ability scores to make them more powerful. If you want to try to reroll, click the Cancel button. Otherwise, click OK. (The highest roll possible is 70 but it takes alot of time to get. Anything higher then 12 is really good cause it's a really low chance of getting anything above 12) 'Alignments' You can pick between Lawful, Neutral, and Chaotic alignments. The alignment of your character changes the available Classes that you can choose from. 'Ability Scores' There are seven different ability scores (sometimes referred to as "stats") for all characters. These scores affect which Classes you can choose, since some Classes have specific score requirements. Fighters require a Strength (STR) of at least 8. Thieves require a Dexterity (DEX) score of at least 8. Priests need a Piety (PIE) score of at least 8. And Mages need an Intelligence (INT) score of at least 8. 'Classes' There are 4 different types of classes. This include: Fighter, Priest, Thief and Mage. Mages and Priests have access to Ancient Magic (those spells you remember from the old Wizardries) at CLVL 30 and above. These spells take up Custom Slots, and not much is known about them since we can't play around with them at the moment. 'Fighter' Fighter characters are easy to play due to their high HP and excellent balance between attack and defense. By leveling up, Fighters can specialize in either attack or defense. 'Priest' Priests specialize in healing and support magics (buffs, etc.) and unique combat debuffs, making them a must for long adventures. 'Thief' Thieves take smarts and technique to use effectively. They are powerhouses able to speedily decide the fate of battle. 'Mage' Their Magic Points (MP) and inability to wear heavy armor limit Mages on the battlefield. However, they are capable of the highest DPS in the game. Mages may also use status effects against their enemies, helping the class survive in solo play and making them a must-have party member. 'Interface' 'Inventory' We need your help! Please help contribute to this category. 'More Stats' 'Hit Points' HP (hit points) represents your life force. If you're damaged in battle or by traps, it reduces. When it reaches 0, you die and become a soul. You need to use recovery items like a Heal Potion, a heal spell, or stay at an inn to recover lost HP. 'Magic Power' MP represents your Magic Power. It is necessary when using magic. Every time you cast a spell, the cost is subtracted from this pool. MP can be recovered by staying at an inn, drinking from a spring, or using a camp. 'OD' OD shows your ability to perform various actions. It gradually increases when your attacks hit, when you receive damage, or use certain abilities. It is necessary when using physical attacks skills, dashing, and leaping. The upper value is fixed at 200 and will not increase above that unless certain fighter abilities are in effect. The amount of OD recovered during attacks varies by the weapon used; spears recover 8 OD a strike, 2h swords recover 6/10 and 2h axes recover 7/10, for instance. 'Guard Point' A guard point (GP) value is set for your shield. When your guarding is successful, the damage will be reduced by the amount of guard points used. When defending, if the damage exceeds your GP total, then your GP drops to 0, and you will suffer a Guard Break. During a Guard Break, GP recovery is delayed, and you cannot guard yourself until enough GP has been recovered. 'Gaining Experience' Experience Points are gained through defeating enemies and completing Story Quests/Missions. Stay at an inn in town or use a Fountain of Healing in a dungeon to level up your character once you have enough experience. When your character levels up, your basic status will change and you will receive a set amount of skill points. 'Level Caps' Each Soul Rank has a Level Cap. You won't be able to receive any more experience points until you raise your Soul Rank. The level cap for the first Soul Rank is level 7. To remove the first level cap, you must reach Soul Rank 2. 'Death' Chant. Murmur. Pray. Invoke. Sometime in your adventure, you'll see these four words come up - when you're attempting to revive yourself. Death is a common occurence in Wizardry Online, and is the first ghastly step towards permanent death. However, it is avoidable if you know what to do. 'What happens when you die?' When you're dead, your soul wanders the spirit world, where you are stuck in a hazy blue world away from all living things. In this phase, you can run infinitely, and fall from any height without taking damage. Your objective: to locate a statue. Statues can be found around dungeons, and serve as checkpoints for the dead. Do note, you can only access the statue that you have lit prior. Your goal then is to run to the statue, and essentially roll for revival. But then you notice you have blue flames over your head. When you die, 10 blue flames mark your soul's health in the spirit world. There are walkers roaming around the spirit world, basically reapers, who can hack one of the flames off of you if you're caught. Each flame represents 10% success rate for revival. You want to avoid walkers at all costs. And if you're caught by a walker, your soul is sent back to where your body last was. If running is too risky for you, there is an alternative: instantly warp to a statue. To perform this, players need to stand over their corpses, in which a button allowing them to teleport comes up. Teleporting has its risks as well: firstly, all your gear suffers a 25% loss in durability when you do it; secondly, there is a 30 second wait time before you can access the statue - prime time for a PKer to loot your body.? 'The Statue' So you're finally at the statue screen, despite difficulties. When you select it, a scale will come up, showing your chance of survival. You have 2 shots at revival: first time you fail, you're turned into ash; second time you fail, well, it's all over there.? Your probability can be raised, however, by offering items and/or gold to the statue. Up to 5 items can be offered, and depending on what you offer, the amount on the scale will go up. If you have any good friends nearby, they can pick up your body or ashes, and take you to a statue or temple for revival - avoiding some of the risks on the way. Category:Death